


Villainous X Reader collection

by Cutiefangs



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heroes, M/M, Maybe some gore, Mostly cute stuff though, One Shot Collection, Sadism, Villains, demonic shit, will provide trigger warnings when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiefangs/pseuds/Cutiefangs
Summary: A collection of random x reader drabbles I write for villainous.





	1. Heroes are the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome. As the summary say this is a collection of oneshots I write.

A groan slips from your lips as you wake from unconsciousness to blackness. You’re blindfolded, never a good sign. You try to reach up to pull it off, but discover your hands are tied to the arms of the chair you’re on, in addition to your feet being tied as well.

This was a great way to wake up.

You sigh, annoyed. This was the third time this week you’ve woken up to this. Although it was to be expected, since you were “dating” one of the more famous heroes, Magma. You use dating loosely because being held captive by social norms and the risk of total financial ruin wasn’t really dating. Honestly though, you’d rather be here tied up than at the apartment you were forced to live in. Having to take care of the spoiled and arrogant hero was more anger-inducing than anything you’ve ever encountered. They were a complete and utter child, needing to be taken care of. The worst part was they didn’t think what they were doing was wrong in any way at all because they were a “hero”.

You hoped that maybe this time, the villain would just kill you off, so you wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. There were some close calls at time where the villain wanted to ‘hit Magma where it hurt the most’. Not that you think you getting killed would hurt them that much. They’d probably find a new civilian to kidnap.

The sound of a door opening and shoes tapping on the floor brings you of your thoughts. You turn your head in the direction despite being unable to see.

“Well, hello my dear~ Are you enjoying your time here?” A raspy voice asks you.

It sounds familiar, but you can’t quite place who they are. You find the voice…charming in a way. Deep and raspy, slightly malicious,it makes you shiver a little in fear and intrigue.

“Well, it’d be better if I could see, but I’m enjoying myself well. The quiet let’s me think.” You reply with a smirk

Sassing the villain was obviously not the sane option, but you wanted to rile them up. If they put you out of your misery, you’d be ecstatic.

You hear a light growl before sharp claws nicked the side of your head as the villain ripped the blindfold from your eyes. You blink blearily against the light suddenly assaulting your eyes. You thank the villain as your eyes adjust as you see who it is, Black Hat.

“That better?~” He croons haughtily.

You give a small nod as you look him over. He was much more handsome than you would have thought. The black and red suit was especially pleasing. You’ve always liked well-dressed people. He must notice your slight oogiling because he starts to tease you with a sharp laugh.

“Like what you see? I would have thought a hero’s lover would be more appalled by me.”

You gag and choke at the mention on the word 'lover’ and start retching uncontrollably. The thought of it was too disgusting and disturbing. The one good thing of your situation was the fact that they hadn’t forced themselves on you besides kissing. Even now you shudder at the memories of the kisses.

Black Hat’s smug look transforms into one of confusion at your response. He observes you, trying to find the piece of the puzzle he’s somehow missing.

Weakly, you hiss, “Please don’t say something as horrific as that again”

“What, Lover? Is that not what you are?” His tone lowers as he teasingly purrs the next part. “Magma’s been awfully fond of you lately, going to long lengths to rescue you. How would that not say lover?”

You narrow your eyes and glare at him and his stupid assuming smirk.

“The fact that I’m more of an object than a person to them. Fond? Please, they’d go find another toy the moment I was gone.”

Black Hat furrows his brows and stares at you for a good amount of time. You stare back, intently with annoyance.

You huff and ask frustrated. “Can you either kill me or let me go? My arms are getting stiff.”

He laughs loudly and cuts the rope restraining your arms and legs. He steps back and watches you eagerly, waiting. For what, you’re unsure of.

You stand up slowly and look at him with suspicion. He released you a little too quickly, he had to be planning something. You open your mouth to ask what when you hear crashes echo from somewhere close by.

“Ah, that must be Magma coming for you. If you really aren’t that fond of them, you won’t mind me doing THIS!”

He turns towards a large console behind him and forcefully presses buttons. The large screen comes alive with the video of Magma fighting some hat bots. You stare disinterested at the screen. It looked like they were winning, why would you want to see them winning. You glance toward Black Hat to see him giving you a sharp grin as he presses a large button. Mechanical whirring sounds from the video before it is covered by painful screaming from Magma.

You step closer to the screen and watched enamored as Magma claws wildly at a collar around their neck. The screams increase in volume and a new emotion you’ve never felt before wells up in your chest. It grows and grows as Magma twitches and thrashes wildly on the ground, still screaming. It was like music to your ears. It fulfill something in you that you never knew you needed.

Unknown to you, Black hat observes your reactions with extreme interest. His grin is too wide to look normal and drool slips out from it. He loved the way you looked right now, the way you were reveling in the pain of the hero. It feeds his sick soul. He wants you, wants to see the look of sadism on your face more. Wants to see how you transform this new feeling of yours into terror of others. Wants to watch you slowly become as vile and evil as him. He licks his lips in anticipation and presses one last button.

On the screen, hat bots drag Magma away. You whine at the loss and press closer to the screen to try to see them again. An arm pulling on your shoulder, pulls you away and you feel gloved hands caress your chin. They lift your chin, so you gaze at Black Hat. He locks eyes with you intensely and leans in close.

“You’re interesting~ I’ll make you a deal.” His breath tickles you lightly as he whisper the next part into your ear. “Become mine and I’ll help you experience this high again and again. You’ll never have to be a toy again and you can give them as much pain as they brought on you~”

His voice turns monotone. “Or you can decline and go back to living the life you were before.”

“The choice is yours~”

The rational part of you says no, but the rest of you screams yes. He was an attractive and unstoppable villain. So far, he was better than what you’ve experienced with heroes. There was just one thing stopping you.

“Will you respect me? Treat me as a real partner and person?”

Black Hat swipes his long tongue against your neck and purrs demonically, “ ** _Y̸͌ͅE̴̙͌S̴̢͗!_** ”

There’s only one thing that you could do then. You pull away from him and slam your lips together. You both kiss passionately, sealing the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these stories will be on tumblr at https://cutiefangswriting.tumblr.com/. Feel free to send requests there or in the comments below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anairam Z. Sorry this took so long, I've been struggling with this for awhile, but here it is finally! Enjoy!

It has been two months since you got together with Black Hat. You honestly don't know how it all happened or even why it felt so right. It just did. There was a pull between the two of you. The moment you saw him, you knew you wanted to, almost even needed to, be closer to him. He said he felt something similar, but more intense due to him being an Eldritch. You hadn't thought anything of it, why would you? What basically feels like your soulmate telling you he felt the same towards you as you did him, but more intense?

...Yeah, maybe you should have thought more about it, but you didn't, which seems to have brought some problems, like right now.

Black hat stares down a villain in front of the both of you. He had interrupted you two dancing and Black Hat isn't very happy about it, as you can tell from the barely hidden annoyance in his eyes. You aren't very happy about it either, but you, metaphorically, sit back and let your boyfriend handle it.

“Mr. Black Hat, so nice to see you here. It isn't the villain banquet without our guest of honor.”

The villain smiles at you both and raises his glass to take a sip. Black Hat gives him a weak nod in greeting. All of his body language screams 'i couldn't care less about your existence’..... Although that isn't anything new. Black Hat acts that way towards everyone, so it isn't much of a surprise when the villain ignores his indifference.

Black Hat sighs and begins to speak when it becomes obvious the villain won't leave.

“Yes, well I doubt anyone would still be here as a villain without me.” His voice is so dismissive and accusing that it makes you laugh.

You love how confident he is to everyone he speaks to. It's probably one of the things that made you fall for him as fast as you did. The confident, calm and collected demon, it makes you giddy thinking that you were the one he chose to date. 

Black Hat glances at you out of the corner of his eye and smirks, proud of making you laugh. 

He frowns quickly after though, when the villain begins to talk again. Didn't he make it clear that he wasn't interested in his insignificant existence?

“Ah haha...yes, you're probably right.” The villain clears his throat awkwardly and continues. 

“Anyway, who is this lovely person with you tonight? A new employee?”

Black Hat bristles at his words, gnashing his teeth.

“Yes, they've joined us in the past two months” 

You stare at Black Hat in confusion. Sure you lived there now, but you weren't very useful to the organization. Not useful enough to be considered an employee anyway. You mostly just help him keep his anger under control and not ruin Flug's projects, which the scientist seems to greatly appreciate...Was Black Hat ashamed of your relationship?

Black hat’s arm grips you tightly around the waist and pulls you closer to him. Well that answers that, doesn't it? He is being being protective of you.

Growling lowly at the villain, he bares his teeth slightly in warning. Being a dumbass, you think, the other doesn't notice. He turns toward you, instead, and leans in close.

“Hello, may I ask what you do? Black Hat seems to have the inventor and security roles already taken.”

His gaze turns lecherous as he looks you up and down.

“Maybe an infiltrator, huh? You certainly have the looks for it~”

The wink at the end is what you think really sets Black Hat off. Pure unadulterated rage fills Black Hat's voice as he roars in anger. How dare this nobody attempt to flirt with his lover? He wasn't going to stand for it. There's a flash of black as he slams the villain into the wall over and over again. Blood squirts out from the man Every Time his back meets the wall. Screams of terror fill the room as the remaining villains flee leaving only the three of you behind. Demencia and Flug were probably swept up in the crowd.

You turn your attention back to your boyfriend to see him ripping the man's insides out of his lifeless body. The wet sounds of the visceral scene causes bile to rise in your throat. You should have thought more on what the relationship would entail. Sure, you loved him and you knew he was a villain, but the sight of his claws slicing through the body like butter and gleaming red in the lights terrifies you. Could that ever be you under those powerful claws? Would he ever get bored of you and kill you for fun.

You feel dizzy and fall backwards, but strong wet arms catch you. Tilting your head up and trying to focus your vision, you see Black Hat's face full of concern as he holds you.

Ah, you love him so much. Maybe in the future, things would end badly for you, but for right now? Things were fine. You reach up and caress his cheek. He leans into your touch and holds you tighter as your hand falls and your body goes limp from passing out.

Black Hat gazes at you with nothing but love. You are his and he will get rid of anyone who tries to take you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As before, feel free to send requests either here or on my Tumblr @cutiefangswriting. 
> 
> On my Tumblr, I post all my Villainous writings, if you want to read more x readers.


End file.
